1. Field of the Invention
Tools and fixtures for use in performing bodywork on vehicles such as cars, vans and trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When reconstruction and refinishing of doors and body panels on vehicles is being performed it is frequently necessary or convenient to hold the edges of a door in a spaced relation to an adjacent door, door frame or body panel. In the past, mechanics have resorted to various crude means to brace a door in an open position while grinding, sanding, filling and painting are being performed on the door and/or adjacent panels. Such improvised means might comprise the combination of a stick of wood, wire and rope, as examples. These means take time to rig, are unwieldy, are not always adequate for the purpose, and are not universally adaptable to all vehicles.